Prior art known fluorinated amide compounds include those of the following formula (i). 
Herein R11 is a substituted or unsubstituted monovalent hydrocarbon group, R12 is hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted monovalent hydrocarbon group, Q1 is a group of the following general formula (ii) or (iii): wherein R13 is a substituted or unsubstituted divalent hydrocarbon group which may be separated by an oxygen, nitrogen and/or silicon atom, and R12 is as defined above, wherein R14 and R15 each are a substituted or unsubstituted divalent hydrocarbon group, Rf1 is a divalent perfluoro-alkylene or divalent perfluoropolyether group, and “a” is an integer inclusive of 0.
It would be desirable to have siloxane or silalkylene bond-bearing fluorinated amide compounds which yield fluorinated rubber having excellent chemical resistance and solvent resistance.